Book 5: Time
by KatherineFaytee
Summary: I'm not really good at these  It's been five years since the great battle against Avatar Aang and 'Pheonix King' Ozai. When word spreds of a new powerful bender, the GAang goes to see her.


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**I do however own Aure and her Gang. Also, I'd like to let everyone know this is my first Avatar Fan fiction, so I'm sorry if I screw up. I would love to have the chance for people to Read and Review!**

* * *

"Aang?" Katara asked, her ocean blue eyes looked at the ground far below the clouds. Everything d seemed so miniscule, it all looked like a painting. "Are we almost there? I know I asked that about a half an hour ago, but when you said it was close to camp, I didn't relies an entire day of flight." Katara sighed and looked at the Avatar. The young monk let out a small laugh.

"One should appreciate the journey. Appa can only fly so quickly." He smiled at his fiancée. Her blue eyes stood out from her light brown skin. Her brown hair in a high ponytail while her bangs framed the front of her face. Her blue dress had been lazily thrown on earlier that day, and Katara wasn't planning on fixing it anytime soon. She stood up, and slipped on her black leggings that let her fight without showing any under garments. She then placed on her small black shoes. Aang was always fascinated with how Katara dressed. He thought that his fiancée looked beautiful in all nation clothing, but the Water nomad clothing fit her body stunningly. Aang was wearing his usual Air nomad monk attire, letting it flow off his right shoulder to just above his waist. His glider was nearby, but not so close that he could reach it by staying seated.

Appa, the rather large flying bison, made a 'moo' noise, indicating that he saw something, and started to descend. They pulled up to a large moving hill, Appa had difficulty keeping up with it. Aang got up and bent the hill to stop, but it only momentarily slowed. Aang then grabbed his glider and flew ahead landing in front of the hill. He placed a slightly tanned skin on the ground and smirked. The hill came to a quick stop, and opened up to reveal a young teenaged girl, her long black hair thrown in a braid that lined most of her back. "Hello Twinkle-Toes, nice to see you!" She said pulling Aang into a large hug. Katara jumped down from Appa and looked at Toph. Toph smiled again, and bent the ground so that Katara was standing in front of her. The two girls hugged each other while Aang just stood there. It seemed so weird that only five short years ago these two were at each other's necks, then they had fixed their problems. However it was still weird for the young Air Nomad to see the girls hugging.

It didn't take too long after that for the small group to get to the small village near Ba Sing Se, Outside the city gates was a couple in Southern Water Tribe attire. The boy had a long warrior pony tail, he was tanned in skin, and was holding a pure black sword. The girl beside him had shoulder length auburn hair, and shockingly jade eyes. Katara broke from the small group and ran towards the boy, tears streaking down her face. "Sokka!" She ran and embraced the boy, as the rest of the group approached.

"Hello everyone" The auburn haired girl said, she smiled and looked at everyone.

"Hey there Suki!" Aang said, quickly hugging her. Aang looked her over closely, after the past four years, Suki hadn't changed much. She was still lean and muscular, yet had a softer tone on her face, mostly likely because of the young child she and Sokka now had. "Where's Kya?" He asked about the young toddler.

"She's at home with Dad, he thought it may be good to have an exciting first adventure as husband and wife." Sokka said, pushing his sister away. "It's been four years and we've only gone to the South Pole and Kyoshi Island." He looked at his wife. "I liked it a lot, you know, being home, but, I still miss travelling, right Suki?" Suki nodded.

"Where's Zuko? He told me he would meet us here." Toph asked trying to 'see' where Zuko was, but he was nowhere nearby. Suki looked at Toph.

"He went in the city not too long ago, when the show started. It's just about over now." Toph started pushing through the gang, until she came to a metal door. She could here screaming on the other side. Toph bent the door open and everyone walked inside. People in the small village were yelling loudly cheering for both Fire Lord Zuko and for a girl named Aure. Toph pushed though the crowed until she got into an opening, where to people seemed to be fighting. One was Zuko, she knew by his fighting stances, while the other one was a girl, no older than herself. They were fighting, but something about the girl's fire bending was off. She was using the slightest bit of Earth bending in her moves, even a bit of Air bending. Suddenly, Zuko was on the ground, and the entire crowd cheered louder. Toph ran out and bent a wall of earth around herself and Zuko.

"Toph, I'm fine." Toph turned to see Zuko sitting up, legs crossed. "I really am fine, she hit me with a fire move I'm not familiar with, that's all." Toph crouched down and hugged the Fire Lord. A bright red blush formed on Zuko's cheeks. He adjusted himself, and hugged the little earth bender back. "Now, I would like to talk to Miss Aure now, if you don't mind." He said "By the way, you didn't tell anybody that-"

"That you're new girlfriend is the best earth bender in the world. Nahh." Toph smiled. She bent the earth wall around them downwards, and allowed them to see the entire square. Most of the people had left, a few merchants mingled to their right, while the rest of the gang were talking to a boy. He was taller than Aang, therefore possibly five foot eleven, and he was firmly built.

"Nice of you to join us, Fire Lord Zuko and Miss Toph, I am Adam, Aure's significant other. May I ask you all to come into our home." Adam said, his green eyes seemed to look at Toph while he was talking. "Especially you Miss Toph, I've been excited to meet you, I would love to watch you earth bend to improve my own bending abilities, but, enough with this matter, let's go inside and eat." Adam led the group to the front of a small house. It was made out of wood, while the walk way had square flat stones. There was a small porch that had a few chairs and a small table. The door was framed with different coloured stones that when the light shone on them, looked like lights shining. The entire gang walked in and noted it how big the house was. There was a main room, with a large round table and many pillows surrounding it, to the left there were three doors, and to the right there were four.

"On the right are the girls' rooms, the kitchen and a guest bedroom with two beds. To the left is the boys rooms and another guest bedroom with three beds." A female voice to right of the gang. The girl had tanned skin, and very blue eyes, and looked quite similar to Sokka and Katara. However, she wasn't wearing blue clothing, but violet. Her dress was long, and had white flowers lining the bottom of the dress. "I am Brookelle, a water bender from a very- remote tribe in the Southern Hemisphere…" She said, brushing some of her long brown bangs from her face, to reveal a cherry coloured blush. "By the way Adam, have you seen Aiden, I have a bone to pick with him. He took burned Aure, and that will not fly, I had to heal her. She wasn't upset, but still."

Adam looked at the girl and smiled. "Last time I saw him he was going out to train or meditate. Where is Aure, anyway?" He looked around for the girl, until a bright smile cam across his face. Aang and the rest of the gang turned to see the girl from earlier. Her very short hair was placed in a half ponytail. The hair that was down barely came down an inch from her scalp. Her gray eyes lay on the Avatar. "Aure! I thought you'd be resting. Brooke told me that you were burned." The pixie sized girl laughed.

"That was this morning, I'm fine now, and any burns I would have would be from the fight I had with Fire Lord Zuko, which by the way was very entertaining. You are going to have to teach me more of your technique." She smiled and did a small bow. Her very short hair was pulled tightly into very small pigtails, while her black bangs fell just above her eyes. Her clothing had changed from before, instead of wearing traditional fire nation clothing, she was wearing yellow and orange, and an odd sky blue marking was on her left wrist. Aang was taken aback; the dress she wore was extremely familiar, it was like a much more modern outfit that Air Nomad women had worn. The marking on her wrist was an arrow, pointing to itself. "Yes Avatar Aang. I am Aure, and I am an Air Nomad."


End file.
